Worth it
by normallyweirdm
Summary: Darco, oneshot, Fun at the pool, it's bascially just fluff


Title: Worth It

Pairing: Darco

Rating: G

Set in the summer after season three, really just fluffy fun at the pool. It kinda sucks out loud but I posted it anyway.

"Fine," she said. Marco looked up, not believing what he heard._ "Fine? Did she finally agree?" "_Really?" he asked, just to be sure. "Yes, I'll drop you off, but you can't come home late," she warned, but it was no use Marco had already wrapped her in an excited hug saying a million 'thank you's'.

_"Two hours,"_ he thought. Two hours of begging, pleading, and trying to convince his mom to drop him off at Dylan's house after they were done at the stores. She was in a craze trying to prepare their house for his Grandma, who was coming up that weekend from Italy. All week Marco helped his mom clean and prepare for her visit. It wasn't that he minded helping his mom, but the fact that because he did help, he didn't get to see his boyfriend all week.

Marco also knew that while his Grandma was visiting, he was unlikely to see Dylan the whole week. And that was why he spent the last two hours begging to get dropped off at Dylan's house. It would be worth seeing him for five minutes if he had to.

_"Finally,"_ Marco thought as they pulled up to the house. "Thanks Ma," he said as he stepped out of the car. She smiled and laughed. "For the way you fought to get here, it better be worth it." Marco just smiled he knew it would be worth it, it always was. He watched her wave and drive away before running up to the door. Paige answered, she was surprised to she him.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't make it." Dylan and Paige had invited him over to hang out by the pool.

"I begged and pleaded until my mom agreed"

Paige laughed. "Well Dylan will be glad to see you. The most fun he's had was making Spinner admit that he still plays with Yugiogh dolls."

"Really?" Marco laughed. "I knew I saw them in his room"

They continued laughing as they walked to the backyard. Jimmy, Hazel and Spinner were sitting at the table laughing and listening to the radio. Dylan was floating on his back in the pool. "Hey guys," Marco called. Dylan looked up, surprised. Right then it was worth the two hours of begging, because Marco got to surprise his boyfriend. Dylan smiled.

"I thought you couldn't come."

"Hello to you too," Marco joked, as he walked over to the edge of the pool.

"I'm happy you came," Dylan said with a grin. Marco smiled back and continued to walk to the table.

"Hey," Dylan said with mock hurt. "You're going over there? Come in." He gestured to the water.

"I don't have a suit. I just spent two hours convincing my mom to drop me off. I wasn't going to try to get her to bring me home, and then drop me off."

Dylan waded over to the ladder and started to get out, but then he got an idea. Before Marco knew what was happening, he was pulled into the water. Next to him was a Dylan, smirking and trying not to laugh. "Dylan, you jerk," Marco called, pretty mad that he was now soaked. Dylan waded over, a serious look on his face. "Oh, Marco I'm sorry," he started with a sincere look. It made Marco feel bad for calling him a jerk.

"But," Dylan continued. "My dad has a rule, no shoes in the pool."

"You are a jerk," Marco said, but he couldn't help laughing at the older boy. He smacked him on the arm playfully. Dylan started laughing. Even though Marco was soaked, it was still worth it for him to be here. Because he got to see Dylan smile that perfect smile. The one that reached all the way to his eyes, making them twinkle and a shine a bright blue. And to Marco it was worth it, but he still had to get retaliate. Marco splashed him, and pretty soon they were in a huge water fight.

After an hour of fighting both boys called a truce. "Come on," Dylan said. He took Marco's hand and led him out of the pool, and over to a lawn chair. Marco sat down, shivering in his soaked clothes. Dylan went over and started to talk to Paige. Marco watched them start to bicker about something. Finally Paige gave in and walked into the house. Dylan walked back over with two towels. Paige came back out with one of Dylan's grey hoodies.

"Here."

"Thanks, Paige." Dylan gave it to Marco, who raised his eyebrow.

"You can change out of the wet shirt," Dylan explained.

"Thanks." Dylan sat in the chair as Marco put on the hoodie. Marco smiled, _"It smells like him." _Marco sat down in the V of Dylan's legs, and Dylan pulled the younger boy close. He smiled. "I'm glad you came." He leaned down and gave Marco a sweet kiss.

"Me too," Marco said, smiling because it was still worth it. Especially now, as he sat with his boyfriend, he was so close to Dylan, he could feel the warmth of his breathe, his arms wrapped around him, he could feel his stomach rumble when he laughed, he could see him smile, and he was wrapped in his hoodie, which of course smelled like him. It was worth the two hours, just to be in this moment with him. _"Yes,"_ he thought._ "It was definitively worth it."_

Sorry it sucked, but if you read please review ;)


End file.
